Gangsta Red Riding Hood
by Godwyn
Summary: This was a story that I threw together during Creative Writing in March of 2009. It's bad, but I personally I like the way I twisted the story, changed the setting, ect.


Ryan PertlePage 34/28/2009

Gangsta Red Riding "Hood"

Blazing down the street in a 1978 Cadillac Coup de Ville wearing a backwards baseball cap, Red carried a black bag in the passenger seat. What was inside the bag was unknown to anybody but Red herself and Granny. The contents of the bag were scheduled to be delivered to Granny's house at 6:00 in the south side of Oak Cliff or else it would cause a major rift between the Reds and the South Side Ballerz. Enemies since before anyone can remember, Dallas' fiercest street gangs had reached a truce and everything hinged based on this transaction between the parties.

Red's cell phone rang. It was Granny, leader of the South Side Ballerz and the toughest, most street-smart 86 year old lady around. "Yo, homie. I've got the money, do you have the stuff?" Granny shouted with a strong African American vernacular accent.

"Yeah, homes!" Red shouted back in the cell phone, "I'll see you at six." As she hung up, she slammed her foot on the car's accelerator, as it was 5:30 and her being late would jeopardize everything she had worked for. About thirty seconds later, police sirens went off and she found herself being pursued by a Dallas Police Department cruiser. Red quickly shoved the black duffel bag to the floor of the car and pulled over in the parking lot of an abandoned KFC.

The cop, who stood 6'5" weighed 230 and was a former college football player, was named Tiberius Hilton Wolf. He got out of his car and slowly walked towards Red's ghetto-mobile, keeping a hang on his Colt 45 pistol. When he got to her car, Red rolled down the window. "Your brake light is not working and you suddenly accelerated. You planning on speeding?" asked Officer Wolf.

"Oh." Red mumbled.

"May I search your vehicle?" Wolf asked, looking through her window, eyeing the inside of her car.

"Ummmm… I have nothing in here… so no!"

"What's that I smell in your car?

"Er… Nothing!"

"You sure I can't search your car?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay. I'll let you off with a verbal warning this time. Get that brake light fixed and we won't have any problems."

"Okay."

After that encounter, Red rolled up her window, slammed her foot on the accelerator once more and sped towards the south side of Oak Cliff. This encountered had sapped much needed time from her, and she was sure to be late if she didn't get going fast.

Officer Wolf eyed the speeding car with suspicion. He thought that she was more than likely a worker for one of the prevalent street gangs in the area. As an officer of the law, it was his duty to thwart these criminals. After reviewing his notes on recent arrests regarding gang violence, he came to the conclusion that the perpetrator was on her way to see Granny, leader of the South Side Ballerz. Wolf radioed in his position, said he was going to make a bust, and sped off towards Granny's house. Red had taken the long way, and being a street smart cop, Officer Wolf knew a way to get to Granny's house to catch Red in the act.

Red pulled in Granny's driveway at exactly 5:59pm. She grabbed the duffel bag, leapt out the door and quickly locked her car. Running as fast as she could, she managed to reach the front door of Granny's house. Granny opened the door and smiled at Red with a large, warm smile.

"Come in! I have cookies!" Granny said.

"Thank you! I brought what was needed." Red said.

They both walked into her living room and Red set the black duffel bag on the table. Right as she was about to open it up and reveal the contents, Office Wolf kicked open the door, with three cops acting as back up.

"You're all under arrest for drug trafficking!" Wolf yelled.

Granny and Red both eyed him strangely. "What?" Red asked.

Officer Wolf walked up to the bag that had been placed on the table and unzipped it. Inside the bag were three apple pies, which were going to be eaten as a celebration as the truce. Dumbfounded, he turned red and him and the three other officers left Granny's house with embarrassment.

THE END


End file.
